


Daddy Issues

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Margo, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Gender Fuckery, Light S&M, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, These kids have some serious emotional damage, sub!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Eliot is having a hard time coping with his Father's Day baggage. Margo decides they should work on their Daddy issues together. And by work on them, she means fuck them away.





	Daddy Issues

Eliot pushed the door to the cottage open somberly and made an immediate beeline for the bar. Bottles clinked as he rummaged through their large collection of alcohol. He slid some bourbon to the side and selected a dusty, unopened bottle of scotch that was clearly being saved for either a special occasion or an emergency. Today was the latter. Today was a hard liquor kind of day. He pulled out a tumbler from a shelf and scooped some ice out of the freezer. Opening the bottle with a pop, he poured himself a glass and promptly emptied it into his mouth. With a sigh, he refilled the glass, took the bottle in his other hand, and headed for his room.  
Father’s Day was by far one of Eliot’s least favorite holidays. A special day to think about his shitty, abusive father. Yay. And it’s not like there was a Hallmark card that read “Hey! You’re a shitty person. I turned out to be fucking awesome and you shouldn’t have disowned me!” Eliot took a sip of his scotch and made a mental note to break into the greeting card business. He was halfway finished with his second glass and feeling it by the time he got to his room. He pushed the door open, but even the alcohol couldn’t have prepared him for what he found inside.  
Margo was sitting on the edge of his bed. She was wearing a Brittany Spears style white button down shirt tied off at the waist and finished off with a necktie. Her legs were spread, draped over the edge of the bed. She wore fishnet thigh highs and black heels, and hanging between her thighs secured with black lace panties that functioned as a harness was a thick purple strap on. She smirked as he arrived. “I thought we could deal with out daddy issues together.” She said, clearly pleased with his reaction. He stared at her, slack jawed for a moment, butt apparently all of the blood hadn’t rushed to his cock yet, because he still had enough sense to shut the door. 

“Bambi…” Eliot began, flustered. But Margo clicked her tongue, cutting him off. 

“Tsk tsk.” She said, standing up and striding over to him. “That’s Daddy to you.” He sucked in a breath, licking his lips as she took the glass out of his hands and finished his drink. 

“Sorry…Daddy.” He said, and Margo gave a satisfied smirk, her red lipstick smeared on the edge of the glass. She took the bottle from him and set it and the glass down. 

“Now,” She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Get on your knees and suck me off you little slut.” She pushed him down so he was eye level with her cock. He pressed his lips against it, obediently, meeting her gaze and she leaned back onto the bed with her arms for support. “Mmm.” She said, licking her lips. “That’s a good boy. Now, the whole thing.” She said, grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing him down on the cock. He arched his head so he could take the whole thing. He could already feel his cock straining against his pants. His head bobbed, not breaking eye contact as he sucked her off. “She tugged on his hair again.” You better get it nice and wet so I can fit it up that tight little ass of yours.” Eliot’s whimper was muffled by the cock. He took it down a few more times, continuing to hold her gaze. “Enough!” Margo commanded abruptly, yanking his head back. He obliged, releasing it and looking up at her expectantly.  
She pointed the toe of her heel. “Kiss them.” She said. “Make me believe you’re worthy to be fucked.” He looked up at her for a moment in astonishment. “What?” She said, a dangerous expression crossing her face. “Is there a problem?”

“No Daddy.” Eliot replied, bowing his head and kissing the toe of her shoe. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough.” 

“Mmm.” Margo responded as Eliot kissed her shoes, his head lowered. She lifted a foot and pressed her heel lightly against his shoulder after a few moments. “I’m satisfied.” She said, slipping the toe of the shoe under his chin and tilting his head up to meet her gaze. “Now get undressed.”

He shivered, standing up in front of her. He unbuttoned his vest and shirt, shrugging them off his shoulders. She watched him like someone might watch a mildly interesting documentary. Eliot got the impression she would rather be somewhere else. For some reason her disinterest made him even harder, it made him want to do better. He undid his belt in one smooth motion, tugging it free from the loops. He kicked off his shoes, and slid his pants down to his ankles. His boxer briefs did nothing to conceal his growing arousal. This seemed to amuse Margo. She took a step toward him and reached down, giving his cock a rough squeeze. “So hard for Daddy. You like it when I’m mean, don’t you? You little whore.” She smacked his ass and he let out a whine. 

“Yes.” He murmered, tugging off the boxers.” 

“Excuse me?” Margo said in a dangerous tone. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He amended, standing exposed in front of her. She nodded in approval and gave him an appraising look. Her eyes scanned him from top to bottom and he felt like a piece of meat. His cock twitched as her eyes settled on it and her lips twisted into a wicked grin. She flicked her fingers in a quick movement and he could feel tightness at the base of his cock. 

“That way you can’t come until I say so.” She said with a wicked smirk. “Now bend over.” She spun him around, pushing him so he was leaning over the bed. He groaned as his cock rubbed against the sheets, already aching for release. “Spread yourself.” She commanded. He reached back, spreading his cheeks for her, his face pressed into the bed. She slid the wet cock against him, teasingly. “I don’t know if you were good enough to get stretched. I think I’ll take you like this.” She said, and he barely had time to gasp before she was pressing inside of him. 

His cry was muffled by the sheets as she entered him. He gripped his sheets tightly, rocking himself against the bed for friction as she slid inside him slowly. “Since you took the whole thing, I’ll even give you a minute to adjust. Daddy’s feeling generous.” She said, and Eliot could picture her smirk. After a moment, she pulled back and pressed back in, her hands sliding up to grip his hips as she fucked him. With every thrust, his cocked rubbed against the bed teasingly. He groaned into the sheets as she quickened her pace. Margo moaned from the friction, pounding into him harder. She angled herself and Eliot cried out in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck- Daddy- There- Please-“ He inhaled between each word, nearly dizzy with need. She repeated the motion rubbing herself against the toy as she thrust. 

“My little whore likes that, doesn’t he?” She went even faster, moaning and tightening her grip on his waist, her nails digging into his flesh. 

“Yes Daddy-“ Eliot managed, so close it hurt. “Please Daddy, can I come?” Margo slid her hand up so it was by his face and did a one handed spell as she thrust one last time. He let out a loud cry as orgasm rippled through him. Cum dribbled onto the sheets as Margo thrust a few more times until the friction was enough. She cried out, throwing her head back. After taking a moment to recover, she pressed a hand on his back, sliding out of him. She reached into her panties and pulled the cock out, letting it fall to the floor. And just like that, their game was over.

“Fuck.” She said, her breathing heavy. She reached down to grab the bottle of scotch and the glass as Eliot climbed into the bed. 

“I’m going to have to wash these sheets.” He muttered, lighting a cigarette. She snorted, climbing into bed next to him and pouring herself a glass of the scotch as he took a drag. 

“We are seriously levels of emotionally damaged.” She said, taking a long sip of the scotch. “But at least we’re hot.” Eliot snorted and took another drag of his cigarette. He held it to the side and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Thanks Bambi.” She smiled, taking the cigarette from him and stealing a drag. 

“We are reclaiming this motherfucking day.” She said, handing the cigarette back to him. “Happy Daddy’s Day.” She said, holding up the glass in salute and taking a drink. 

“To healthy coping mechanisms.” Eliot agreed, stealing a sip. They both laughed. “Thanks for being the kind of friend who I can count on to fuck me when I need it.” He said, grinning.

“Thanks for giving me an excuse to be a bitch.” She replied, returning his smile.

“Anytime Bambi. Like, literally, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I really don't even know where this came from. I definitely didn't write this on the subway and hope no one noticed~ Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @howwerollintheshire


End file.
